Runaway
by mA13igaiLm
Summary: Bella has an argument with her mom and runs away. What obstacles will she encounter? Will it all go well for her? Read and find out, yes? :3 Rated M for language.


Hey! It's me again.. (Obviously). Anyway, here's another story! Hope you like it? C:

Btw: Steph Meyer owns all the characters, I'm just using them as puppets for my stories :3

…...

"Honey, if you don't clean your room you're not going with your friends."

"Yeah, sure, sure. Whatever you say mom."

"Bella, I'm serious."

I sighed.

"Mom, you know I can't clean it in just two hours."

"Well, that sounds to me more like a personal problem."

_If you think I'm cleaning this up in just two hours you're crazy._

I went into my room and started organizing stuff to make it look neat.

I looked at the clock.

_Only thirty minutes more._

My phone vibrated. The screen said I had received a new text.

**_To: Bella_**

**_From: Alice_**

**_Hey! We're outside(:_**

I quickly put on my shows and waked past my mom who was on the phone.

She looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"She's outside," I mouthed out.

"Hey, I'll call you back later," She hung up the phone.

"Where do you think you're going? Your room isn't clean yet."

"Mom.. They're outside. I can't tell them I'm not going anymore. You know they don't live near us.."

"I don't care. You go tell her you're not going because I said so."

"Mom-"

"Bella. My word is final. You're not going."

I sighed in frustration.

_Whatever. She can't control me._

I left. Just like that.

"Hey Alice! Hey Carlisle!" I said as I got into the car.

Carlisle smiled at me and Alice hugged me.

"I've missed you so much! It's been too long!"

I hugged her back and replied with an agreement.

I looked down at my phone to see I had two new messages. Wait. Nope. I had three now.

**_To: Bella_**

**_From: Mom_**

**_Did I hear the front door shut?_**

**_To: Bella_**

**_From: Mom_**

**_If you don't come back right now… _**

**_To: Bella_**

**_From: Mom_**

**_You think you can do whatever you want? Fine. Do it. You're on your own now._**

I felt a lump forming in my throat. My mom was mad. This couldn't be good.

"Hey, you alright?" Alice asked.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

She gave me a skeptical look and let it be. Tonight was our night. Troubles were to be ignored.

"Hey mom? Open the door please?"

My mom hung up the phone and I heard footsteps getting closer to the door.

I heard the door unlock and the footstep walk away.

_Well crap. She's madder than I thought._

I opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey mom."

Silence.

"Alice says hi."

Still silence.

"So… Uhm… I'm going to my room now."

"You think you can do whatever the hell you want? You think that since you're 17 you don't have a mother anymore?!"

"Mom… I never-"

"Go to your fucking room and clean up that shit! I don't want to see you unless that room is spotless! Now GO!"

I stared in disbelief.

"_FUCK OFF!"_

I felt my anger rising.

_Just stay chill. If you get mad, you cry. Don't give her another reason to yell._

I blinked back the tears and went up to my room.

After the door closed the tears fell.

"The fuck is wrong with her? It's just a room for goodness sakes! She shouldn't yell at me like this! She knows about my mental issues! Who the fuck ignores depression in their child?"

_Oh stop overreacting. You know you deserve her anger. You worthless piece of shit, you can't do anything right! _

"No… Stop. I can't.."

_Can't what? Hear the truth? Does it hurt? Poor baby. Suck it up bitch._

I couldn't handle the voice anymore. I texted my therapist.

**_To: Mrs. Cope_**

**_From: Bella_**

**_I keep messing up. I can't do anything right. _**

**_I can't see myself living past high school. I feel myself losing myself more to this depression._**

**_Incoming call from Mrs. Cope_**

_I can't answer.. My mom will hear me crying…_

I heard the house phone ring and suddenly my mother was knocking on my door.

I opened the door and there she stood, phone outreached.

"And don't you dare do something stupid." She gave me the phone and left.

My anger was rising.

_Who the fuck-_

"Bella? Honey, are you there?"

"Mrs. Cope? Yes, I'm sorry."

"Honey, what happened?"

I found myself telling her what happened and soon the tears were falling.

_Don't cry! Crying is for those who are in pain. You're not in pain. You're being overdramatic! _

"Bella, I need you to tell me; On a scale from 1-10, 10 being 'I'm super safe' and 1 being 'I need to go to the hospital right now' where are you at?"

_Lie._

I told the truth. "The urges are strong… I'm not sure I can stop myself from cutting."

I walked out of my room and went into the bathroom. I saw my mom.

"If they take you to the hospital again you can forget you have a mother." She mouthed out to me.

More tears fell.

"Bella, I think we should call the hospital. I worry about your safety."

_Lie dammit! You don't need the hospital. You're fine, you're okay! LIE!_

"I don't need to go to the hospital. I'll control the urges.. just please. Don't send me back.."

"Alright Bella, but I need to speak to your mom first."

I walked out of the bathroom and tossed the phone to my mother.

I went into my room and locked the door.

_See what you've done? Look at the mess you've created! You always fuck shit up, why are you even here?_

"Bella, open this door."

"Bella, I'm not messing around. Open this door before I get mad."

_Before? So you're not mad now?_

"Bella, open this fucking door right now!"

_Yes Bella, don't fuck up even more._

I heard keys. Suddenly there stood a red faced Renee with tears streaming down her face.

"I told you you're not supposed to lock the fucking door! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Why did you call Mrs. Cope?! Dammit Bella, answer me!" She ran a hand through her hair. I could only look and rock back and forth on my bed. My own tears falling like a waterfall.

"You get all suicidal on me because I ask you to clean a fucking room?!"

"It isn't the room mom! It's how you told me! It fucking pisses me off that you don't give a shit about what I want!"

"Oh shut the fuck up! You're just doing all of this for attention! Well, guess what Bella? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! You're not going to trick me into this!"

The little control I had exploded.

"You think I'm doing this for attention?!"

"Yes! Who else would try to kill herself just because she was told to clean a room?!"

"Fuck you! I fucking wish I had control over this! I hate it! I hate YOU! Just leave me the fuck alone! I don't need your bullshit! I don't need you to believe me when I say I'm not doing this for attention!"

The phone rang before she could answer. She left and I broke down.

_Dear Bella, shall we show her that attention whore she wants? You know where the razor is. Go ahead, cut in front of her. Show her that you really do want the attention._

I stood up, my hand outreached for where my razor was.

Instead of grabbing my razor, I bit my arm. I bit it hard enough to taste blood.

I threw myself on the bed and cried myself to sleep.


End file.
